De Princesa a Asesina
by Marihan
Summary: Bra comete un error, y el remordimiento de conciencia no la deja ni dormir. ¿Que pasara?
1. El asesinato Parte 1

**Mari: ¡HOLA CRIATURITAS DE KAMI-SAMA!...Este será un fic poco un tétrico (creo que así se le dice) pero esta rechulo. Este fic se me ocurrió por un sueño, solo que en ese sueño Bra era yo, después que me levante me dije ''Tengo que escribirlo'' y bueno aquí esta, me encargue de ponerlo en el universo de Drago Ball, ¿porque? Pues porque me gusta Dragon Ball. En este fic estará el sesualon Vegeta.**  
**Vegeta: =.= Mas respeto humana.**

**Mari: Shhh Silencio que calladito te ves más bonito… bueno como les iba diciendo en este fic estarán de Protagonista Vegeta y Bra… Bra di lo que dice en el papel que te di.**  
**Bra: Bueno… Dragon ball GT no le pertenece a Mari, es de Akira Toriyama.**

**Mari: Bueno nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Bra se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en el lugar más peligroso de la ciudad, todo estaba muy oscuro, solo recuerda a él, pero no recuerda más. Todo se le hacía borroso, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de pronto le llego un olor a sangre, ese olor era insoportable, era como si estuviese encima de ella, el olor le revolvió el estómago y vómito. Toco cada vez se le hacía más claro -No puede ser… y-yo… lo… mate-.

Lloraba desconsoladamente ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de eso? Era una de las preguntas que rondaban por su mente. Rápidamente busco su móvil el cual se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, llama rápidamente al número de su casa.

-¿Aló?- Dijo la señora Brief. No podía simplemente no podía decir eso a ella así que colgó. Después se le ocurrió llamar al móvil de su padre pero por alguna razón no le contesto. Su última oportunidad era Trunks.

**-Llamada telefónica-**

-Buenas noches- Dice Trunks

-¿T…Trunks? soy yo- Dice con voz quebrada

-¿Bra? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué paso?-  
-P…p por favor ven- dice y rompe en llanto.

-Pero Bra ¿que paso? ¿Dónde estas?- No hubo respuesta solo se escuchaba a Bra llorando- Bra por favor responde-.  
**\- Se corta la llamada-**

Trunks quedo en shock por unos segundos después reacciono y salió corriendo a la cámara de gravedad para decirle a su padre porque si se lo ocultaba y tratándose de Bra después no viviría para contarlo, después que le contó todo a vegeta se fueron en busca de Bra.

* * *

**Mari: Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de este fic, se que es un poco corto pero es que tenia que darle suspenso**

**Vegeta: =.= Humanaa… ¿Que le paso a mi princesa?* Con cara de pocos amigos**  
**Mari: Es un secreto… lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo :D.**

**Vegeta: Dime si no quieres morir *Dice apretando los puños***

**Mari: Nope :P**

**Vegeta: * Se acerca peligrosamente poco a poco a mari***

**Mari:*Hablando apresurada mente* Bueno me voy, espero que les allá gustado, porque es mi primer fic, díganme sus criticas pero no lastimen mi kokoro, bueno hasta luego*sale corriendo***

**Vegeta: ¡HUMANA! *sale corriendo detrás de mari***

**Mari: *Mientras corre* ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡LOS QUIERO!**


	2. El asesinato Parte 2

**Mari: ¡Hola lindas criaturitas de kamisama! *sale mari en silla de rueda con una venda en la cabeza, dos yesos uno en la pierna derecha y otro en el brazo izquierdo* Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, bueno primeramente quiero disculparme por el errorcito… *vegeta la ve con cara de '' ¿Errorcito? ¿Enserio?''* Esta bien lo admito Horror ortográfico en el titulo pero ya lo arregle, también me disculpo porque el otro capítulo fue extra corto… si preguntan porque estoy así es por culpa del mono estúpido de vegeta**

**Vegeta: Eso te pasa por no contestarme *en su tica pose***

**Mari: ¡PERO ESO NO ERA RAZON DE ROMPERME UN BRAZO Y UNA PIERNA! **

**Vegeta: Hmp**

**Mari: Mono estúpido di el puto declairme o como se diga**

**Vegeta: NO ME DIGAS HACI, CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE**

**Mari: YO TE DIGO COMO ME DE LA GANA, Y ADEMAS NO ME LLAMO CHIQUILLA MI NOMBRE ES MARIHAN PARA QUE TE LO VALLAS APRENDIENDO… Di el bendito declaimer de una buena vez**

**Vegeta: Grrr… Dragon Ball GT no le pertenece a Marihan, blablabla Akira Toriyama.**

**Mari: bueno ahí va el capítulo, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Trunks y Vegeta salieron en busca de Bura, la encontraron en el lugar mas peligroso de la ciudad. Los dos aterrizaron al lado de Bura, no se podía ver nada así que Trunks creo una pequeña esfera de energía para iluminar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el de su hermana estaba cubierta de sangre y a unos metros de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico ¿Cuál era su nombre?... no lo recordaba, el chico justamente tenía un agujero en la parte donde debería estar su corazón, a leguas* de distancia se nota que no era provocado por un arma

-¿Que paso aquí?-Pregunto vegeta

Bura temblaba y lloraba, se tranquilizó un poquito y empezó a contar lo sucedido…

-Comienzo del Flash Back-

Bura y David estaban camino a una fiesta, Charlaban normalmente cuando el auto se detuvo

-Mierda- Dice David

-¿Que paso?- Pregunta la oji-azul.

-Bueno, al parecer nos accidentamos- Dijo el rubio.

-No… justamente en el lugar más peligroso de la ciudad- Dijo bura de manera dramática- Bueno que suerte que se algo de mecánica-

-Bueno revísalo-

-Ok- Abrió el capo y vio el problema- ¡Aja!... aquí está el problema, cortaron este cable, y se nota que fue apropósito-

-¿Enserio? No me digas – dijo David sarcásticamente, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Bura con una mirada sádica*.

-¿David que haces?-dijo asustada la peli-azul

-Solo quiero jugar contigo- Dijo el rubio. David acorralo a Bura contra el auto, la empezó a besar salvaje-mente, Bura tenía las manos el el pecho del chico para tratar de separarlo, cuando una luz salió de las manos de Bura lanzando a unos metro al chico

-Fin del Flash Back-

Bura termino de contar la historia, Trunks y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos. Vegeta se acerca a Bura y la levanta del suelo, ella oculto su cara en el pecho de el, el solo la abrazo.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora que hacemos?- Dice Trunks inspeccionando el cadáver del joven

-Eliminar evidencia- Dice vegeta con un semblante serio. Levanto su mano y elimino el cuerpo del joven, es demás decirles que ni cenizas quedaron, después prosiguió con el auto, le pidió a Bura que se quitara el abrigo porque también estaba cubierto de sangre y lo incineró. Trunks le dio el abrigo que cargaba a Bura y se fueron. Vegeta tenia agarrada de la cintura a Bura con una sola mano

-Papá, soy una asesina- Murmuro Bura, si el no fuera saiyajin o lo hubiera oído.

-No, no lo eres- Decía acariciando el cabello de su princesita

Llegaron al jardín de C.C. Bura rápidamente se soltó de su padre y salió corriendo

POV Bura

Entro corriendo a mi baño privado y me quito toda mi ropa y pongo una camiseta grande que me cubría mi pantis nada más. Mientras lágrimas saladas recorren mi rostro, cada gota de mis lágrimas tienen un significado: más que todo cólera, frustración, miedo. Se preguntan dónde quedo la niña risueña de antes Quedo sepultada bajo sus miedo y su pasado. Me veo en el espejo y no puedo creer lo que veo. Veo una chica peli-azul, desaliñada totalmente. **'Asesina, no mereces vivir' **me dice mi conciencia. Veo mi bolso de maquillaje que estaba todo desbordado en el lavamanos recordé que lo deje hay porque Salí muy rápido de la casa. Un brillo me llama la atención busco esa cosa brillante y era nada más y nada menos que mi hojilla la cual uso para arreglarme las cejas. Quedo hipnotizada con ella, luego bajo mi mirada hasta mi brazo izquierdo, acerco el filo de mi hojilla hasta el brazo, apretó los ojos y hago el primer corte, siento el dolor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, aunque me siento más aliviada, y sin pesarlo 2 veces empiezo a cortarme toda la parte interna de mi brazo izquierdo, sangre me recorría por todo el brazo, me sentía aliviada pero no lo suficiente necesitaba más veo mis piernas y prosigo con ellas me acoste en el suelo y veía como salía sangre de mis brazos, escucho que tocan la puerta de mi habitación

-Bura ¿puedo pasar? -Escucho a mi madre decir del otro lado de la puerta.

\- No quiero hablar con nadie- Digo con la voz entre cortada. Mientras salgo del baño y me acuesto en el piso alfombrado en frente de la puerta en la que del otro lado se encontraba mi madre. Escucho que mi madre da un suspiro y se va, después prosigo con lo que estaba haciendo en el baño, quedarme hipnotizada con el color rojo de mi sangre. Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco hasta quedar dormida

**.**

**Me encuentro en un lugar en donde todo es oscuro sale de la nada la imagen de David**

**-Asesina- Dice David con una mirada de odio hacia ella**

**-No… Imposible tú… estabas… muerto- digo lo último en un susurro**

**Luego sale enfrente del mi padre**

**-Asesina- dice-**

**Luego de uno a uno sale cada uno de mis seres queridos repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez. Giraban alrededor de mí, yo me agarraba la cabeza y gritaba. David se adelantó hacia mí y me agarro por el cuello…**

**.**

Me despierto gritando y agitada, estaba toda sudada y lágrimas caían por mi rostro, un momento ¿porque estaba en el suelo?... cierto ya recuerdo. Escucho que tocan la puerta muchas veces

-¡¿Bura estas bien?! ¡¿Te sucedió algo?!- escucho a mi madre del otro lado de la puerta -¡Ábreme por favor!

Me levanto para abrirle pero bajo la mirada a mi brazo, luego veo mis piernas y veo sangre seca, no puede verme así

-Si estoy bien mamá- Digo tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-Etto… no.. Es que… es que… -Titubeo- Justamente iba a entrar a bañarme.. Si eso...-

-Bueno... ¿vas a bajar a desayunar o te traigo la comida- me pregunta

-Tranquila yo bajo- Digo, escucho que se va. Suelto un largo suspiro me recuesto en la puerta y me dejo caer, duro varios minutos hay pensando en nada. Luego me levanto y voy hacia el baño, en medio del camino pude ver algo que brilla en el suelo, era mi hojilla la recojo y sigo mi camino. Llego al baño, coloco la hojilla en el lavamanos y pongo a llenar la bañera. Mientras se llena la bañera me miro al espejo la palabra **Asesina** esta por mi mente, lo único que hago es llorar, **'¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué?' **veo que la bañera termino de llenarse. Comienzo a despojarme de mi ropa, antes de entrar a la bañera agarro la hojilla, ya dentro de la bañera veo mi brazo derecho fue el único que quedo ileso. Tomo con fuerza la hojilla y empiezo a escribir en mi brazo en letra mayúscula la palabra **Asesina**. Dejo caer la hojilla fuera de la bañera. El agua de la bañera se torna roja. Después de unos minutos salgo de la bañera me seco y me visto. Me pongo unos jean rotos blancos, unas converse negras y un suéter negro manga larga con una cruz beige en el centro, normalmente usaba esta camisa con un short y arriba de las muñecas pero tenía que cubrir las cortadas.

Bajo a desayunar, mis padres y Trunks se encontraban ya comiendo, me siento en mi lugar, los robot me sirven la comida, no tengo hambre así que agarro el tenedor y empiezo a jugar con una fresa mientras en mi otra mano apoyo mi cabeza. Todo fue silencio incomodo en el desayuno, después de unos minutos me levanto

-Voy a casa de pan- Digo

-Quieres que te lleve- Dice Trunks

\- No, yo voy sola- Me retiro. Subo a mi cuarto y busco mi bolso. Bajo, llamo a Martín mi chófer porque no tengo ánimos de manejar, se estaciona frente a mí un Maybach 57 S negro, entro en el auto

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita Bura?- Me pregunta Martín

-A la casa de Pan- Digo. Saco de mi bolso mi estuche de maquillaje, me maquillo para quitar rastro de que estuve llorando, después de terminar de maquillarme, saco mi iPod y me pongo a escuchar música mientras miro el camino, empiezo a pensar en lo que sucedió ayer, lagrimas involuntarias empieza a salir

.

Cuando veo que estamos cerca de la casa de Pan me retoco el maquillaje. Llego a la casa de Pan, toco el timbre y me recibe Videl

-Buenos Días Videl- Digo cortesmente

-Hola Bura, Pan está en su cuarto, si quieres sube- Dice Videl con una sonrisa

-Ok- subo corriendo a la habitación de pan. Toco la puerta

-Pase- Dice pan, entro- Hola Bura ¿Como estas?

-Mal- Digo y se me escapa una lagrima

-¿Qué paso?- Me pregunta preocupada. Se sienta en la cama y me indica que me siente a su lado. Le cuento todo lo que paso, ella escuchaba muy atenta. Ella se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga y sé que puedo confiar en ella. Le conté como me sentía obviamente exceptuando la parte de que me corte. Cuando termine ya estaba llorando, pan me abrazo.

-Todo estará bien- Me dice agarrándome de la muñeca, hago una mueca de dolor, ella al ver mi cara intenta de subir mi manga obviamente puse resistencia pero ella es más fuerte que yo, en estos momentos me maldigo por no haber aceptado cuando mi padre quería entrenarme, cuando tiene la oportunidad sube la manga de mi chaqueta y abre los ojos sorprendida…

Continuara…

* * *

**Mari: Bueno chicos y chicas aquí concluye el capítulo, realmente espero que les allá gustado. No sé por qué escribí a Bura como corta venas, pero eso es lo que vino a mi loca imaginación, asi que no se enojen si no queiran eso, pero esto tenia que pasar para poder hacer los siguientes capitulos. Aquí viene mi parte favorita la explicación de los *… para explicarles aquí está el único, el inigualable, el terriblemente encantador, el que con solo verlo provoca diabetes Gohan (de 12 años).**

**Gohan: Holis.**

**Mari: Todos preguntaran ¿porque él está aquí si el no aparecerá en el fic y si aparece será solo un cameo pero ya de adulto? Pues porque lo amo el están cuchi *dice pellizcando las mejillas de Gohan*.**

**Gohan: Mari, ya basta me avergüenzas *sonrojado a la quinta potencia*.**

**Mari: Bueno prosigue con lo que viniste a hacer.**

**Goha: Ok… Las explicaciones de los *:**

**Leguas: La legua (proveniente del latín leuca) es una antigua unidad de longitud que expresa la distancia que una persona, a pie, o en cabalgadura, pueden andar durante una hora; es decir, es una medida itineraria (del latín, ****_iter_****: camino, periodo de marcha). Dado que una persona recorre normalmente a pie una gama de distancias, la legua se mantiene en esa gama, pero según el tipo de terreno predominante en cada país o según la conveniencia estatal, la palabra ****_legua_**** abarca normalmente distancias que van de los 4 a los 7 km.**

**Sádica: Que experimenta excitación y satisfacción sexual al infligir sufrimiento físico o psíquico a otra persona.**

**Mari: ¿Ya?.**

**Gohan: Sip.**

**Mari: Bueno creo que es todo, si preguntan dónde está el mono rabioso… solo les diré****que le di su merecido… Bueno es todo, ¡Hasta luego!… Despídete****Gohan.**

**Gohan: ¡Adiós!.**

**Mari: No se olviden de los Reviews, ¡Los quiero!.**


End file.
